Punk Bridg-its
Punk Bridg-its''', or '''Fire Punk Bridg-its, are a Pack of Bridg-its who appear in Bridg-its Monster World Tour. Their leader appears to be Queen Burrt. The former leader is King TripTapp. Thier favorite celestial is Furnoss. Appearance Punk Bridg-it's' resemble the Party Bridg-it's' the most, though have much more fierce looks. Their clothing is often tattered, with piercings and heavy black make up can be seen on them. Most of the Punk Bridg-its favour dark colours such as greys, dull browns and blacks, with the occasion grey hair colour. Their noses seem to usually be long and arrowhead shaped and their dog ears have a sharper point with the latter being a defining trait of their pack. Most of the Punk Bridg-it's' are some what randomly generated. They share the same body types with the Party Bridg-it's'. these Monsters are identified sometimes by lack of their eyelashes but with heavy eyeliner. Also monsters tend to have the same pair of earrings on their left ear, while others tend to lack any kind of earrings at all. Their hair is one of several designs that have been picked out randomly for each sprite and seem to be one of about 3 colours; grey, black and white. Their clothing is also some what randomly generated. Pack Members *Burrt, *Beatwould, *Trip Tapp Culture TBAThe Bridge of the Punk Bridg-it's on Faerie island' The Punk Bridg-it's' like Punk music, their lives are centred around Furnoss style concerts. Their leaders express a desire to rid the world of every single Harpsitree in the Monster World, and this forms the plot of Bridg-its' Monster World Tour'' as the Bridg-it'''s seek out the 6 Strings. They are fierce and appear quite frightening compared to other Bridg-it's' both in their appearance and their aggression. They have far less tolerance for other Packs for some reason and want the world only filled with Punk Bridg-it's' and their music. Burrt's goal in Bridg-its Monster World Tour was to cause harmony among the 6 Packs, simply by having NO Harpistree, their music so every Bridg-it looked the same and liked the same things. Her fellow Punk Bridg-it's' supported her in this endeavour. They live under a vandlised bridge that is harsh and tough as they are, just like their favoite celestial. It is implied by how easily The Slop Pack fooled a group of them with outfits that were obviously mismatched to the Hard Punk appearance, as well as their song being incorrect for the Pack's style, that the typical Punk Bridg-its aren't that intelligent. They are shown in other scenes to be very laid back and even lazy tea drinkers, with a tendency for aggression. In scenes, the Punk Bridg-its can also be seen pushing carts when The Slop Pack are sneaking among their ranks. They appear to be somewhat industrious, many of their buildings are made of hard metal, in comparison to other Bridg-it packs with some things appearing almost punk-like. History At some point in the past, the ancestors of the 6 Packs created 6 Strings for each type of music and a ton of Harpsitrees. As their name suggests, they were centred around Punk music and they held the String of Punk Kalimba like song. The Punk Bridg-its settled underneeth the vandlized bridge at Faerie Island. At some point King Trip Tapp, their ruler and the King of Punk, handed over his crown to his Daughter Burrt and thus she became Queen of Punk. Influences The Punk Bridg-its, as their name suggests, are into Punk music. Originally, Punk was identified alongside "Party" music and was included alongside it as a result. Over time the two developed into their own genres of music. It originated from the genre "Punkk'n'pitch" and spun off into many monster sub-genres including punk and heavy mech. The type of Furnoss style genres that they prefer over all the other genres of punk is Hardcore Punk and Heavy Mech and they generally bare a lot of punk influence from Funoss the Fire Celestial's culture overall. Strategy To see how efficient your Bridg-it pack is at generating resources compared to other monsters check: *Faerie Island Trivia At one point The Slop Pack posing as Punk Bridg-its. These designs are references the Punk'n'Pitch era, which is when Punk music split from Party music. Punk'n'pitch was the foundation of Punk itself. *Bridgie's design is based on Smithy Funoss whose genres of Punk was Punk'n'Pitch. *Xylognome and Gruffy's outfits are based on the PomPom's outfits of "Spooktacle". *Lass's outfit is based loosely on the outfits of the dancers in "Shugahouse Rock". *The other Slop Pack members are all references to "Spooktacle" as well. Sridge is wearing sunglasses based on the one worn by the Epic Hoola in the Clubbox and Tappy is dressed as a Strems49 (msmtuber).